


Day 14: Heat

by everosfics



Series: Daminette December 2020 [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December 2020, Day 14, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr: maribat-2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosfics/pseuds/everosfics
Summary: Day 14 Daminette December
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037406
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Day 14: Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know it’s been a while but I’m back. (I had finals all week and today was my last final) I’ll be playing catch-up but I think I’ll be all good by Monday. Anyway I hope you enjoy Heat from Monday the 14th.

There were several side effects that came with owning a miraculous like purring for chat noir, or Kagami’s high tolerance for spicy food, Chloe couldn’t stay awake without honey and well Luca could always hear things but this story it’s about how Marinette almost died when she went looking for the guardians. 

•••

Marinette had left Paris six months ago and moved in with her great uncle Alfred, and by move in with her great uncle Alfred she meant getting her own wing in the Wayne Manor. Marinette had been living there for about two weeks when she noticed that every night most of the Wayne family would flip out of the house and disappear only to return hours later exhausted and sometimes physically wounded. About a month and she was willing to confront them about her suspicions of them being the bat family. Of course the package deny it but when she brought out Damien to everyone surprise was the first to acknowledge that she was correct. About two months after that Damien confronted Marinette about her strange habits and how once a week she seem to disappear from the manner only to return in her room as she had never left. At this point Marinette and Damien had established a sort of bond or trust and with that Marinette felt safe enough to admit to Damien that she was in fact a Persian superhero who had to travel home once a week and rid Paris of a catalyst that held parts of a villains power.   
This secret to both Damien and Marinette was the start of a partnership where they would help one another either stay hidden from the rest of their family or accomplish when needed to be done it was because of this that three months later Marinette almost died. 

•••

Marinette had inform Damien that should be contacted by one of her previous masters through a letter that she had only now received this master for his had sadly passed away three years before she had moved in with Damien and his family but at this point she was meant to meet the people who had trained her master so that she may take over and we considered in charge of the miraculous. Of course Damien offered to assist Marinette in this job that she had been assigned but as she feared becoming to attached to Damian she refused his offer and went alone. Though Damian assisted her in finding where it was. Damian agreed to Marinette going alone but to the caveat that Marinette would wear a tracker and if she didn’t check in with him at least once every 3 hours or he would zetta over and try to find her. Marinette didn’t think this would be necessary but she agreed nonetheless, sadly it was necessary as after being by herself for 16 hours she missed a check in which had Damien zettaing over to Tibet and searching for her in the snow. When Damian eventually found Marinette he thought she was dead but after getting her back to a warm place he realized that she seemed to be in a coma like state not knowing what to do he took her phone and called “Queenie” knowing that they were one of Mari’s best friends, Chloe automatically answers and before she can start yelling Damian shouts “I think Mari’s dead, I found her in the snow.”   
“What!!!” Came Chloe’s reply as she shouted something over hear shoulder then turned back to her phone and said to Damian in as calm of a voice she could muster, “ get her some place warm send us her location because according to Adrian she may have entered hibernation.” 

•••

I took a while before Marinette was warmed up enough to talk but when she came through her entire team was in Gotham and so was the bat fam though she thinks they were there more fire the shock factor that she could hibernate and that some how Damian was curled around her, trying to emit more heat.


End file.
